Let You Go
by I'mChisaki
Summary: Natsume and Mikan started as friends, then best friends... to actual lovers. Then they got married and 'Til death separate them apart. A story of letting the one you love go.


**ENJOY **

**-O.o-**

"Mikan, dear, stop ogling at the people outside." Mikan's mother, Yuka, also peeked outside the window.

"But mommy! Look! They have the latest car! It's Ford Escape Hybrid, mom. It cost 3000 dollars! How much is that? "Ask the naïve little brunette girl.

"Wha- how did you know about cars?" Yuka exclaimed, astonished by her daughter's mind.

"From TV, they were showing the latest cars. It was cool!" Mikan describe the things she saw. Yuka was just… amazed. THIS is her daughter.

"Mikan, you're just 7. You should watch cartoons not that kind of things…"

"But mom! Dad said cartoons promote violence." Her innocent little girl pouted.

_Remind me to get your dad later. _"Okay, then go play with your dollies…"

"But, look! They're going to the Igarashi's!" Mikan pointed the family of ravens, walking towards the 2nd house from their left.

"Hmm. I wonder who they are…" Yuka smiled.

"Mom, you look like you won a lottery, how much?" Yuka ignored her daughter and stares at the family-with a very expensive car- outside. _No way. Its not…it is! It's her! _"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Mikan, go get yourself a sandwich okay? I should welcome ka—the family."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, stay here. Don't start a fire like what you did at the Imai's okay?" that's all and Yuka dashed outside. And finally meet her senpai again.

"Well she didn't say I can't come over by myself."Mikan shrugged and go outside.

Before she entered the gate, she stared at the house in the middle of her house and the Igarashi's. It was big but…it feels like lonely. No one have ever live in that house since it was built. But strangely, Mikan actually like it.

Smiling by herself, she entered the Igarashi's house.

"Mom?" Mikan heard squeals and laughter. Think that it was her mom, she peeked at the door.

"—senpai! You've grown so beautiful!" Yuka smiled at the older raven haired woman carrying a baby.

"You too! You look so young! Who did you end up with?"

"Yukihara-sensei!" Yuka squealed.

"Oh, that teacher? Really?" The raven woman's smile turned upside down.

"What's wrong with sensei, Kaoru-senpai?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Mom!" Mikan entered the room.

"Oh? Your child Yuka?"

Yuka smiled proudly. "Yes. She's Mikan, my daughter, she's 7." And no mother can be prouder than Yuka.

"Really? Well I have a son, the same age as you are." Kaoru looked around. "Oh, where is Natsume?"

"He's in the backyard, dear." Mrs. Igarashi answered.

"Oh. Why don't you go there too Mikan? So my little boy have a playmate."

_New friend? All right! _"Okay, bye mom."

"Honey, be good okay?"

-O.o-

Natsume was leaning over the Sakura tree. He got bored inside with all of those 'reunion' stuff going on. He doesn't like gatherings. He doesn't like people, so beware. Rawr.(just kidding). This handsome young boy was staring at nothing when a smiling brunette comes into view.

"Hi! You must be Natsume, right?" the brunette smiled sweetly to him again.

He grunted.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you." He grunted again and stares at the clouds in the sky. It was oddly forming a…heart?

"Ah, hello? You don't speak?" Mikan waved her hand in front of his face.

"Stop bugging me, idiot." He finally talked. Ah. He finally insulted?

"Hey, I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Hah! I'm not gonna fall for that! YES!"

"Uh-huh?" Mikan Blushed.

"Well, you're rude."Natsume raised his eyebrows

Then Crimson met Hazel. They were eye contacting for a while now.

"Mikan-chan!" until Yuka's familiar voice snap them out.

"Mom?"

"You okay there?"

"Yes."

"Get along with Natsume okay?" She giggled. "I'm showing senpai your baby pictures."

"What?" Mikan shouted the same time a blowing wind passes by. By instinct, Mikan closes her eyes.

"Are you okay honey?" Yuka shouted. "Oh! The pictures!"

"Yes, mommy!" Mikan opened her eyes and turned to Natsume once again. "Please be nice to me. I'm begging."

"Stop begging, strawberries…"

"I told you my name is… strawberries? Where did that came from?"

"From…" Natsume looked down and up again. "You."

"Me? I didn't…oh, No you didn't! But I'm wearing shorts!"

"Yeah. A white one." Natsume smirked.

"I'm letting you pass this time, since you're my neighbor."

"Neighbor? I'm just here for a vacation. I'm going home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow already? Well…now you're my temporary neighbor."

"Are you stupid or what?"

"I hate you. But then, maybe not. Hey Natsume-kun. Can I be your friend?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No!"

"Are you human?"

"No."

Mikan laughed. "Got you."

"Stop pestering me."

"Be my friend first."

"Okay. Just shut up."

"Yay!"

But that didn't make Mikan shut up. She talked to Natsume for Five hours! She talked about everything. Her mouth couldn't stop. Natsume, well, found out that he wasn't bored anymore and that she doesn't stop talking, just let the brunette do the talking. And he actually enjoyed it.

"I really, really love the abandoned house next door. It feels empty but I think it will be happier when someone is going to live there…and oh, Natsume? Do you believe in Fairies?" weird question, Mikan.

"No."

"Oh…Fate?"

"…maybe."

Mikan smiled. "How about reincarnations? The Indians believed in it…I saw it on TV."

"I don't know…I think so…"

"Really?—"

"Mikan! Natsume! It's already dark!"

"Mikan! Daddy's home! Let's go home too."

"Ooh! Daddy's home! Uhh, Bye Natsume! I hope you have another vacation in here. Thank you for being my friend." She gave Natsume her best smile and run away.

Natsume just stares at the path she took and shook his head.

"…maybe." He started walking. And stopped when he stepped on something. He held it on his hand and actually…smiles.

"Maybe, it is." He put it inside his pocket and thought of the very loud girl. Who, just…find her way to his heart.

-O.o- 12 years later…-O.o-

Since then, Mikan and Natsume never saw each other again. Mikan and her family moved to Tokyo, near Alice Academy because that's where her father teaches again. And that's where her college life begins.

"Mikan, breathe, okay? It's your first day of being college student today, and I'm so proud of you. Don't do anything stupid. Well, Hotaru is with you anyway so…." Yuka smiled at her daughter. "I wished you had a boyfriend like Hotaru's"

"Mom, you want me to snatch Hotaru's boyfriend?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying this because you haven't got any boyfriend!"

"Not intending to have one."

"How did I raise you?"

That was right. Sure a lot of boys have already courted her but she can't seem to find the meaning of love with them. She doesn't want to know, but now…

"Hotaru? Where the hell are you?" Mikan was in the middle of the noisy, packed of students-hall. Hotaru was nowhere to be found. _I swear I didn't let go of her hand—_Mikan stopped thinking when somebody collided to her. "Owie…" Mikan, her butt flat on the floor, moaned.

A hand helps her out. "Oh, so—"

Crimson met Hazel.

"Strawberries?—"

"Nat-?"

"Natsume! Kyaah!" A group of fan girls suddenly appears.

"Ah…" He doesn't want to let go of her hand. But."

"Natsume! Kyaaaaah!" They were fast.

"Sorry." And he runs.

"Natsume?" Mikan wonders. _I swear, it's the same…eyes. And his name is Natsume. But…_ Mikan looked at the last fan girl visible. _Is it good to be true?_

Can't take my eyes off of you. Oh, Mikan, you just don't know how fate works.

-O.o- Last Sem.-O.o-

"Are you sure? SurelyMcsuresure?"

"Anna, stop saying weird things."

"But Mikan, no one believed it. You and Natsume just friends?" Nonoko, Anna's Cousin asked.

"CloseMccloseclose friends?"

"Anna…"

"Sorry, you know we asked Hotaru and she just said you 2 were just…"

"Best friends. Me and Natsume are just best friends. What's the matter?" Can't she just have peace? Ever since…

"You 2 are the most popular couple!"

"Were not a couple."

"That's why you 2 are popular!"

"Hotaru once quoted…'Two-idiots-of-the-best-of-friend-who-doesn't-bother-to-notice-they-have-feelings-for-each-other-are-just-idiots.'" Whoah. How can Anna remember that?

"That Hotaru… really guys, hear it from me. We are just Best friends!"

"But he asked you to be his date for the party!" Nonoko shouted.

"Because he doesn't want Luna to be his date!" Mikan shouted too. "We are just BFF."

"But tell us Mikan, you do have feelings for him, do you?"

"Stop saying weird things."

"I'm not! Stop changing the topic!"

"What is the topic?" Her friends moaned.

No, people, Mikan's not dense or naïve here. She's just…in love. Okay, for the past few months, she admits…she have fallen in love with her best friend. No it's not Hotaru, okay? It's Natsume. How did they become BFF? Nobody knows. They were just close. Erase the First sentence, she's maybe a little too naïve. She didn't know that a certain best friend (NOT Hotaru) is also in love with her. But she's not Mikan Yukihara if she's not dense or naïve.

"Natsume, where is this place? This isn't Sumire's party." Mikan get off Natsume's sports car. "Its also dark here. Are we lost?"

Natsume chuckled. "No, don't you remember this place?"

"No, Natsume. It's cold and this abandoned house looks…empty—No way! Are we in—"

"Front of the house you love so much when we were kids."

"Kyah! Well it didn't change. It's still empty. But why did you drive here?"

"Well because I…uh."

"Wow! My old house is still standing?" Mikan said, amazed. Ignoring Natsume's Blushing face. "Cool! It's color red now!"

"Mikan…" Natsume smiled trying to remember how he fell for her.

"Natsume, the full moon shines so bright tonight. Its so…" Natsume stares at her as she to him. "R-romantic." Mikan blushed then gasp.

Natsume kneeled in front of her. "Mikan, will you be my girl?" Mikan tried not to smile. Or laugh. Natsume looked adorable looking uneasy like that. But Mikan is happy. He somehow confess right?

"Why?"

"You're beautiful?"

"Huh? Wrong answer."

"I have known you…for almost a year?"

"Natsume just say it."

"I…"

Mikan smiled waiting for those words to come out his mouth. But she couldn't wait.

"I love you too, Natsume. / I want to marry you." They both said the same time.

"Natsume…what?"

"Well I'm still kneeling, aren't I? So will you marry me?"

"Were not even a couple yet. And I'm just 19."

"You should have said no. If you're rejecting me anyway." Natsume stand up.

"Wait, You idiot. I just told you I love you now you walk away from me?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Natsume just say it, please. 3 words..."

"What's your name?"

"Okay, I'm out of here." Natsume pulled her and hug her.

"I love you."

"Aww."

"Strawberries who is polka dots when she was 5."

"What?" Natsume laughed and pulled out an old photograph of her wearing a bikini when she was 5. " Where?—"

"I found this on the backyard." Natsume pointed the Igarashi's house. "Oh, And it's cute by the way."

"Shut up."

"Will you?" Natsume asked.

"Will you what?"

"Okay, I'm out of here." This time Mikan pulled him.

"Stop copying my lines and Yes, I will marry you."

Natsume smiled and hug her tightly.

"But! After we graduate."

"What? I cant wait that long!"

"Yes, you can."

"All right."

They started walking, holding hands. Under the full moon. They didn't bother coming to Sumire's party at all.

"Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"I bought the abandoned house."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"I love you!" Mikan squealed. Her dream house!

"Stop it. They might think you're obsessed or something."

"Hmph."

Silence.

"Mikan?"

"Hmm?"

"I want a dozen of babies okay?"

"Natsume!"

-O.o-

But they didn't got married immediately after graduation like what Natsume wanted. ("It was like 30 minutes ago, we graduated. Right, Natsume?" "Yeah. Lets get married." "Wha—NO! don't stop at that church!")

Their mother's wanted a grand wedding so it takes years of preparations. Not just a grand one but a perfect one too.

"They torture me. It's been 4 years already! How long will I take to prepare?"

"Natsume, don't worry. I'm going to be 25 next week. We'll get married next month like what they said."

"But I can't wait that long…"

Mikan smiled. _Next month, I'm going to be a Hyuuga. And we will be living in this house._

"Mikan, lets take a picture with the house…"

"Okay."

It was the GRANDEST wedding ever. Almost all the population in Japan is invited (Exag. Much?) . It was the most romantic one too. How Natsume look at Mikan like that. How he smiles, only for her. I know, all the girls out there are already jealous. Who wouldn't? it was the perfect wedding, the perfect groom and the perfect couple.

The reception was not different to the wedding. It was a lot Noisier. And a lot of fun too. Especially when Sumire caught the bouquet of flowers and Koko caught the garter and yeah, the traditional kiss.

But since they're already a married couple. They need some time alone. And since it is they're honeymoon.

"Drive safe!"

"Goodbye and good luck!"

"They look so perfect!"

"Thank you everybody! We promise to send you post cards from Italy."

"Mikan, hurry up! We might miss the plane!"

"You're so impatient!" Mikan said and ride his car. "Bye!"

"Bye." And they took of.

"Natsume, were too early. Who said were gonna miss it?"

"But Mikan, you promised a dozen babies." Mikan blushed.

Natsume smiled at her wife. She looks cute when she blushed like that. Natsume left turned. And he noticed that the brakes won't budge.

"Natsume, did you develop our pictures already?"

"No…its…its still in the house."

"Oh well, we can do that after we get home." Mikan smiled. "I can't believe the house transformed!"

Natsume can't seem to be listening to her. He was trying to figure out what to do with the brakes.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"Yes…"

"You seem out of it, Nervous?"

"No, it's just…" Natsume don't know what to do now. He looked at her wife in the mirror and holds her hand. He wants to hold this hand forever. But forever seems like it's going to end… "I love you."

"Natsume, I love you too. Natsume? You're scaring me." Mikan stares at him. Trying to figure out what's wrong. He tightens his grip. "Natsume…"

And the next thing they knew… the car lost its control and thrown into the cliff. Natsume wasn't letting go of Mikan, he hugged her despite of the things in between them. He felt he needs to protect her. Mikan muffled a scream, she was scared. But she felt his arms around her, making her feel safe.

CRASH.

"N-natsume? Nat-cough-sume?" Mikan moved an inch and it hurts like hell. The car seemed to be upside down and she felt she's on top of someone. Natsume. She lifts her head high enough to see his face. His bloody face.

"Natsume, you.." Mikan can't help but cry. He protected her.

"S-shh. You're safe now." Natsume said roughly.

"Natsume, you shouldn't…"

"I should. I protected you. I love you so much." Natsume even tried to smile. "I'm fine. Just a little hurt."

"Hang on-hiccup-someone will save us-hiccup-" Mikan kept crying. Natsume lifted his left hand and wipe off her tears. "Natsume…natsume, why didn't you tell me?"

Natsume -still holding her hand- tightens it. "I don't want you to worry."

"You idiot." Mikan smiled then hiccupped.

"Hmm, it h-hurts." Mikan cried more when she saw pain in Natsume's face.

"Hang on. Hang on, Natsume. Don't let go."

"I-I love you so much, Mikan." He looks so weak now.

"Don't! Don't let go now. Please." _We are just starting Natsume. We are just starting to live with each other forever. _Desperation was in Mikan's eyes.

"I love you…"

Of all the things they have been through… he just…

_Let go._

-O.o-

"NO! I told you a lot of times! I won't sell my house!" 54 years old Mikan shouted through the window.

"PLS, Mrs. Hyuuga! This is the last chance we have! We need your cooperation!" yelled a man outside. He was Mr. Sakura, a 26 years old businessman who keeps bugging Mikan to sell her house. The house that Mikan and Natsume should be in. He needs her house to abolished so he can build his first company.

It has been 29 years since the accident. 29 years of tears and loneliness. 29 years without Love or Natsume. 29 years and yet she still didn't move on. She loves him so much.

It has been 29 years since she last heard of 'Mrs. Hyuuga'.

"I'll never sell this house to anybody! Leave! I don't like your face! Leave now!" Mikan shouted again. She was 54 years old but still loud and strong. (She thinks she is)

"Ma'am, you should rest now, I'll go talk with them." Chiharu, her personal nurse said.

"No, I'm okay. These people are persistent. They'll give up eventually."

"But…"

"MRS. HYUUGA!"

"Go to hell!" Mikan closed her window and sat a chair, Chiharu assisting her.

"Mrs. Hyuuga—" Mikan cringed."—Ma'am, Why won't you sell it? It worth a fortune."

"It's not all about the money…"

"Ma'am not that I'm invading your privacy but…you have been suffering for 29 years."

No response.

"Let go. My first love, you see, is in love with someone else. It hurts to see him loving someone else but you. It broke my heart but, I've move on. Not that because I didn't love him anymore but… I tried to let go. For the sake of his happiness and mine too."

Mikan was speechless. She couldn't say anything because she was right.

"How about you, Ma'am? Try to let go. Your husband wants you to be happy. He doesn't want to see you suffer like this. I know you love him very much. I know he too, to you."

"Yes, he loves me very much. Enough to sacrifice himself for me." Mikan bit her lips from crying. "He said it a lot of times that night. He died to protect me…" Mikan smiled but tears started to flow from her eyes. "He let go, you know. He let go of me. He wanted me alive. He wanted me to be happy…" Mikan stares at her teary-eyed nurse. "Thank you."

"Your welcome…oh! I can't help it… will you excuse me?"

"Of course." Chiharu run towards the C.R.

And Mikan, decided. She opened her door and saw Mr. Sakura sitting outside her gate and a pregnant woman-who may be his wife- pursuing him to go.

"…" He stand up.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, please…"

"Yes, I will sell it." Mikan smiled.

"REALLY? Yes! Did you hear that, honey? Hello baby? Did you hear that? Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"First?" asked Mikan pointing his wife's tummy.

"Yes. The first baby and the first company!" his wife smiled and put her arms around her tummy.

"Tell me when it comes out okay?...you can rest now."

"Certainly!"

"Go home… rest. Your company will start soon."

The couple bowed and thanks her again. Then they took of.

Mikan looked at the sky.

"I wished I had a dozen of babies with you, Natsume." She chuckled. She sat on the swing of her porch and took out a picture of her and Natsume with their house in the backyard. It was a good memory. But.

A sudden gush of wind passed…

Mikan closed her eyes and….

_Let go._

O.o

A 2 yr old boy found something he stepped on his feet. He smiled and held the photograph in his hand. He, maybe not knowing what it is, kept it inside his pocket and holds his mother's arm.

"Natsume? What did you pick up? C'mon give it to mommy!" asked the obvious raven haired mother.

"AHHH! Just buy me Tangerines!" said a limping pregnant woman beside a car.

"B-but honey, you're…"

"BUY ME!"

"Oh no, Natsume dear, wait here. I'll help them out." His mother walks toward the couple. "Sir, excuse me but—wait are you Mr. Sakura?—anyway your wife's water broke…"

"I can see that!" Mr. Sakura was panicking and her wife is still shouting.

"Let's bring her to the hospital!"

"Okay, honey, we should name her Mikan, since you know you ask Tangerines last. hehe."

"SHUT UP!"

"Mikan it is…"

"Natsume, dear let's go…"

"AHHH!"

"_How about reincarnations? The Indians believed in it…I saw it on TV."_

"_I don't know…I think so…"_

"_Really?—"_

_OH WELL._

**-O.O-**

**WHEW! THAT WAS LONG! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
